


All the Way Through

by barush



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Bandslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barush/pseuds/barush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tormenting Chester in any way possible became your new favourite thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Way Through

_It went all the way through._

Holding the X-ray against the silver light of the Moon, you’re starting to feel a strange tingling somewhere down your spine. It went all the way through. A small rigid line representing the break, dividing the bone into two parts. It snapped and cracked and broke, undoubtedly causing great, excruciating pain. You saw it in his face; he suffered through the rest of the concert, sporting a fake smile for the sake of the fans, only to break down in your arms before going to the ER to have it fixed up. The whole situation was surreal for you though. At that time you couldn’t understand your feelings. It should have been compassion, fear or pain that you felt. Not this pleasant numbness flooding your whole body when the initial shock wore off and you saw the bump sticking out of your boyfriend’s wrist. If anything, you were confused.

The X-ray makes it more real though, seeing the actual damage now. It must have hurt terribly.

With the last look at the silvery Moon you put the photography back to its folder and try to ignore your cock twitching in the warmth of your pajama pants. You really shouldn’t feel like this.

_It went all the way through._

The game was fast and tough. You felt adrenalin pounding in your veins, deaf to everything but your own heartbeat, not seeing anything but the small yellow ball, swiftly flying from the one side of the pitch to the other. Sweat trickling down your face, your only focus was on the racket tightly clutched in your right hand. Backhand, forehand, volley. You were so immersed in the game that when it finally was your turn to hit the serve, you momentarily forgot who was facing you at the opposite site of the pitch and used all your remaining strength to hit the yellow flying object, thoughts of an ace running through your head.

At first, you didn’t even realize what had happened. What you had done. Chester was down on his knees, howling and writhing in pain, blood escaping through his fingers tightly clasped over his mouth. When you recovered, the first thought invading your mind was ‘it went all the way through’. The tennis racket sliced Chester’s lip like a bloody steak and you didn’t even see it happen.

Mike shot you a concerned look before crouching beside his friend and offering what he thought was the first aid. Taking a deep breath, you went to return your borrowed tennis racket, the game seemed to be over after all, and kept going to your hotel room.

The bulge in your pants was getting harder and harder so when you finally dug out the old X-ray out of the depths of your duffle bag, the pressure in your cock was almost unbearable.

Shame it had been lip this time, you thought while lying spent on your bed, the drying cum on your stomach starting to itch. No new wanking material to come.

_It went all the way through._

You couldn’t wait any longer. With one swift thrust you just slammed into him, without warning, without preparation, without foreplay. Just like that. Rough and hard.

The tight heat was so pleasantly agonizing that you couldn’t stop, restrain yourself, and kept thrusting hard and fast into Chester’s stiffened body. It was an unforeseen intrusion for him; your boyfriend was used to you being gentle, caring and soft, therefore this new ‘you’ was an unexpected surprise.

As the friction was becoming too much, your hard slams increased their pace. The former soft, stifled moans of pain turned into downright pleas and screams of excruciating agony, all of them successfully urging you on.

Your climax shot all the way through your body, numbing your senses so that you weren’t even able to hear the inhuman noise coming out of your lips. Blood dripping from your limp cock, you slowly got up and with one last glance at your sobbing lover headed for the bathroom.

It made you sick, what had you just done. But not enough for you to regret it, the pleasure was times stronger than your conscience.

_It went all the way through._

“Yeah, that’s right. All the other guys went to a college at some point so that means the only unintelligent band member is Chester.”

A roar of laughter erupted in the studio and you didn’t even attempt to hide your smug expression. The piercing glare Chester sent towards you went all the way through your body but you didn’t care in the slightest, it was a job well done.

Tormenting Chester in any way possible had become your new favourite thing to do. You had no clue where it had come from though, because just a few months ago you had been head over heels in love with him. But then, as if something had suddenly snapped inside your head, the little cogs halting for a moment and then starting to turn in the opposite direction, everything had changed. Now, even the tiniest look of pain on Chester’s face was an ultimate satisfaction for you.

After the show, you saw Chester wiping away the tears that were streaming down his face and rushing towards a bathroom. You resisted the urge to go after him and prove the singer once again how much power you held over him. Show Chester your upper hand. There was nothing better in the world than his shocked and hurt expression in such moments, apparently he hadn’t got used to the new Brad yet. And you loved every second of it.

_It went all the way through._

Mike was panting heavily into your ear. His hands roaming all over your body, exploring this new territory in ways ha hadn’t even imagined ever before. However, you didn’t feel anything. Anything apart from the cold concrete wall printing its pattern into your naked back and the artificial bulb hurting your eyes. No, you weren’t doing this because you were attracted to Mike, if anything he repulsed you, there was another reason for your antics. And the said reason had just walked through the door.

Chester stopped dead in his tracks, slowly taking in the scene before him. A sudden pang of pain went all the way through his heart and he could have sworn that the quiet sound he heard was the pounding red thing in his chest cracking in two. For an instant, you thought you stepped overboard. But then the familiar feeling flooded your body as you saw the tears forming in Chester’s eyes once again. Pure bliss. With a smirk on your face, you grabbed Mike’s head and drew him in for a forceful kiss, trying to fight down the nausea his breath was causing you. However, Mike was completely oblivious to Chester’s presence, same as you to the sudden change in his eyes. It was like something in his head had just snapped.

_It went all the way through._

Of course you’ve made sure that Chester would regret ever leaving you. However, it’s not like you could do something you haven’t already done to him before if he decided to pack up his goods and chattels, but that’s not the point. The point is to keep him dependent and scared. Well, you’ve been sure you accomplished that. Looking at him now though, you’re not that confident anymore.

You’ve never seen anyone that upset ever before. Such rage, such hatred. All of that directed towards you, no less. Clearly, you’ve underestimated the capabilities of your boyfriend. He doesn’t appear to be sensitive, innocent or loving now. And certainly not harmless.

The fooling around with Mike has been probably the last straw, you think. Not that it’d matter now, really, you just can’t stop your brain going into overdrive. You’re actually surprised that even after your crucial mistake; Chester let you think you had the upper hand over him for so long. Because, obviously, the vengeance must have taken some planning.

You really should have seen it coming, you’ve been asking for it even. The wrath you were giving out in generous doses Chester was storing in himself and it was steadily building up to this moment, the ultimate climax.

It’s all over now though. Too late for apologies, regrets or second thoughts. You’re standing on a large plastic sheet that resembles a body bag too much, a huge knife sticking out of your stomach. And there’s only one last simple thought left in your mind. It went all the way through. Literally.


End file.
